rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 65.4 Wager Epilogue 1
(10:01:34 PM) Lian: echo (10:06:38 PM) Shadell: Sorry. (10:06:41 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:07:33 PM) Lian: so what did you want to do? (10:08:50 PM) Niet: Niet talking with her mentor? (10:11:32 PM) Lian left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:11:58 PM) You are now known as SE (10:12:14 PM) SE: ok any way in parituclar? (10:13:51 PM) Niet: Hmm? (10:17:03 PM) SE: just head to her, invite etc (10:17:05 PM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (10:23:51 PM) Niet: Invite. (10:24:04 PM) abirkin2 left the room. (10:25:39 PM) SE: where would it be then? (10:33:36 PM) Niet: Her place? (10:35:03 PM) SE: So niet invites her ot herown place? or did you mean niets place in hell? (10:40:29 PM) Niet: Well "I'd like to meet with you." (10:40:38 PM) Niet: Wherever the SE would prefer. (10:42:12 PM) SE: AH (10:42:28 PM) SE: anyway somewhere, descrete (10:45:18 PM) SE: "Yes?" (10:45:44 PM) Niet: "Hey." (10:45:56 PM) ***Niet seems decidedly not hyper. An unusual change. (10:46:54 PM) SE: "So you wish to talk?" (10:47:29 PM) Niet: "Yes." (10:48:15 PM) ***SE waves her hand (10:51:16 PM) Niet: "I'm beginning to worry that our coven isn't functioning right." (10:53:01 PM) SE: "you aren't murdering all the red heads in Ang Teng because That's what Adorjan is sure will get her out?" (10:56:44 PM) ***Niet ignores that comment. (10:57:14 PM) Niet: "They seem to be getting mad at me, but their retaliation ends up being more of the thing they hate. It's confusing." (11:03:15 PM) SE: "There is a reason, your patron hates words, hates thoughts" (11:05:58 PM) SE: "People do not understand people" (11:06:32 PM) Niet: "So how do I fix them?" (11:10:16 PM) SE: "Do you understand them?" (11:17:16 PM) Niet: "I was supposed to." (11:17:21 PM) Niet: "But it doesn't make any sense." (11:20:40 PM) SE: "Not supposed to, do you?" (11:22:18 PM) Niet: (Wha?) (11:26:22 PM) SE: "Do you understand them?" (11:34:13 PM) Niet: "No!" (11:34:34 PM) Niet: "Even though they used magic to make me think like them, I still don't get it. (11:36:02 PM) SE: "Because they don't understand themselves" (11:40:27 PM) Niet: "So... how do I fix them?" (11:45:34 PM) SE: "Do you understand yourself?" (11:50:57 PM) Niet: "Yes." (11:51:39 PM) SE: "Since when?" (11:54:00 PM) Niet: "When haven't I understood myself?" (11:55:17 PM) SE: "You have always understood yourself?" (1/6/2011 12:03:42 AM) Niet: "Since I became me." (12:05:24 AM) SE: "and that's why you believe things when evidence disproves them" (12:11:16 AM) Niet: "I do?" (12:16:06 AM) SE: "where do babies come from?" (12:19:29 AM) Niet: "Storks." (12:30:49 AM) SE: "have you ever seen a stork?" (12:34:17 AM) Niet: "Yes." (12:34:32 AM) SE: "have you seen one deliever a baby?" (12:44:32 AM) Niet: "No." (12:47:24 AM) SE: "you've seen pregnant women" (12:48:20 AM) Niet: "So?" (12:52:56 AM) SE: "what do you think happened there?" (12:55:07 AM) ***Niet frowns. (1:05:15 AM) SE: well?" (1:08:39 AM) Niet: "I don't know." (1:10:36 AM) SE: "Do you know the proper way to punch a wall?" (1:12:05 AM) Niet: "Huh?" (1:13:12 AM) SE: "Could you destroy a wall with your bare hands, not your mind, your hands" (1:16:51 AM) Niet: "Of course not." (1:19:54 AM) SE: "So there clearly are things they know far better far more completely than you, that your lack might be considered to be broken from their perspective" (1:21:59 AM) Niet: "But, I don't think they're mad at me because I can't break walls." (1:22:34 AM) SE: "no, you think they are broken because they lack things you have. You clearly lack things they have" (1:24:31 AM) Niet: "What though?" (1:25:21 AM) SE: "you aren't strong, you know little of life (1:31:49 AM) Niet: "I really don't think it's my muscles." (1:37:09 AM) SE: "My point is you lack perfect understanding to fix them not that you aren't doing what they want" (1:40:57 AM) Niet: "So what do I do?" (1:41:29 AM) SE: "Accept you are not the whole, or impose your will upon it. (1:45:25 AM) ***Niet cocks her head to the side curiously. Clearly not quite getting it. (1:46:33 AM) SE: "You either bend more, or be more solid, you are inbetween, but deep down you don't want to rule them do you?" (1:54:31 AM) Niet: "No." (1:55:09 AM) SE: "Then you need to understand them, take them into account when you plan, and they change alter your plans" (2:00:38 AM) Niet: "But they don't make any sense." (2:13:22 AM) SE: "Because you don't understand them" (2:14:57 AM) Niet: "HOw would I then?" (2:16:12 AM) SE: "Gather more information" (2:20:05 AM) Niet: "I see..." (2:23:45 AM) SE: "and be more flexable" (2:24:41 AM) Niet: "I see..." (2:25:56 AM) SE: "No you don't" (2:31:14 AM) Niet: "What then? (2:32:53 AM) SE: "You are just saying you see aren't you?" (2:36:10 AM) Niet: "Yes." (2:37:10 AM) SE: "You don't bend, you'll explode" (2:46:18 AM) Niet: "I see." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights